


My Sunflower

by venividiamavi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Psychosis, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 21:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17968748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venividiamavi/pseuds/venividiamavi
Summary: "I know this is so sudden but I just can't help myself anymore. You have been the brightest and the warmest existence in my life and the reason for this stupid smiles and--- I don't even know if I'm making sense but all I wanted to say is..."





	My Sunflower

**Author's Note:**

> Author's notes:
> 
> This short fic/drabble contains themes of depression, illicit drug use, psychosis and mental health problems. If you are sensitive to those topics please feel free to tap on the exit button. 
> 
> This is just a work of fiction and there are no intentions for the author to cause harm or hate to anyone nor to defame any person used as character references. Thank you! ^^

He stood there watching his back contort into different shapes as he reach for the bowl atop the counter. His gaze then trailed down to the lowly hanging PJ's he wore to sleep to the sunkissed skin that was shyly peeking as his shirt went up whenever he raises his arms. He was making their breakfast and watching him from the back is one of the best _'good mornings'._

Wonwoo sauntered towards him slowly snaking his arm around his torso whilst planting his face on the other's back. The man chuckled at the gesture which created vibrations that Wonwoo felt through his cheeks. "Good morning to you too." he felt the other spoke. "You're up early."

"Hmm... can't go back to sleep. _I missed you._ " he replied, his voice a bit raspy from sleep.

Hearing this made the taller one smile to himself. "We're together everyday and yet you still miss me?" and as soon as the words left his mouth he felt the other loosened his grip on him attempting to walk away but not before Mingyu could catch him by his wrist and enveloped him into a warm hug. "I was kidding. _I love you._ " he said with utmost sincerity before planting a chaste kiss onto the other.

The kiss made Wonwoo blush up to the tip of his ears. _"I love you too."_

\----

It's been 5 years since they've gotten together and 2 and a half of those years were spent living together.

Mingyu was a ray of sunshine to Wonwoo. When he met him at the school's library, while searching for a book he needed for a reaction paper, the sun glowed on him illuminating his honey colored skin that seemed to glisten as a few drops of sweat trickle at the sides of his neck. He was not aware that he was already staring not until this golden boy glanced up at him and had caught him red handed.

And Wonwoo can't even remember how he managed to stood his ground when said boy smiled at him showcasing his slightly crooked teeth with a prominent canine. _'Cute.'_ he thought. And it was also a mystery how he was able to converse with the boy without losing his breath. 

It was one those days where Wonwoo was sitting at the school's quadrangle thinking how he and Mingyu started from being complete strangers to acquaintances to being friends and if it would be alright to maybe turn up the notch higher and was debating with himself whether or not to ask the other out, when Mingyu all of sudden appeared out of nowhere holding a sunflower on one hand and a cup of iced coffee on the other all while sporting a goofy smile on his face.

Wonwoo wanted to smack himself for worrying over nothing because what he worried over, Mingyu already covered. Seems like he was not the only one who's been up all night thinking of ways to ask the other out. 

"I know this is so sudden but I just can't help myself anymore. You have been the brightest and the warmest existence in my life and the reason for this stupid smiles and--- I don't even know if I'm making sense but all I wanted to say is... _Jeon Wonwoo, will you be my sunflower?_ "

Wonwoo could still remember how Mingyu cried during his graduation saying things like how he was proud of him and that he did not, even once, doubted him all in between sloppy wet kisses. Indeed, earning the summa cum laude award as an Engineering major was worth it.

The day they decided to start living together was of those sleepovers were Mingyu was cozily lying on top of Wonwoo's chest in the couch at the living room of the latter's apartment after a tiring day of practical exams and return demos. Mingyu was being such a big baby complaining of headaches. They were watching some lame game show -- or Mingyu was watching and Wonwoo's nose on a book -- the older casually threading through Mingyu's locks calming him and was slowly sending him of to dreamland. 

"Mingyu?" he called out tenderly fingers still raking through the younger's hair.

Though sleepy, Mingyu managed to quip a, "Hmm? What is it, hyung?"

A beat of silence filled the room before Wonwoo spoke, "Move in with me." Wonwoo was so in love and so whipped that he couldn't bear living far from Mingyu so he offered for the younger to live with him.

The taller of the two shot up straight at the words and Wonwoo could actually die at the sight of him lost in a mix of emotions. He loves seeing him all confused, shocked, excited and happy. "Are you--" 

Wonwoo only smiled at him as he closed his book and placed it on top of the coffee table. "Hyung, I--- OF COURSE!!!" Mingyu exclaimed pouncing onto his boyfriend, headaches forgotten, and encloses him onto a tight hug. Wonwoo returned the embrace thinking how would he live without this amazing person in front of him.

Everyday seemed like a fairytale with some days being an episode of bickering over the smallest and pettiest of things like hanging the coats and jackets on the coat rack, or putting away dirty clothes to the hamper, or who's better in monopoly. But there is no argument or misunderstanding, big or small, that a sincere talk and make up kiss that escalates to something else couldn't fix, yeah?

Wonwoo was at the kitchen fixing himself a cup of tea which Mingyu politely declined because the latter says he's having the _worst headache of his life_ and he just wanted to rest. He was almost done with his tea when he heard a loud thud coming from the bathroom. 

He rushed only to find an unconscious Mingyu lying on the cold floor. " _Babe? Baby!_ Hey... wake up. Mingyu, c'mon! Don't scare me like this!" 

Fishing his phone out of his pocket he dialed 911. "H-hello," he stuttered as soon as the operator picked up, "I have an emergency! Please send an ambulance!" he cried onto the phone.

Next thing he knew, Mingyu was already being carried by the stretcher into the ambulance and only the sound of sirens registering in his mind.

 

\---

 

"Hey, you okay?" Wonwoo looked up and saw Mingyu furrowing his eyes. He smiled assuring the other that he was okay which earned him a smile back.

Wonwoo stood up from the dining area towards the fridge and asked Mingyu, "Do you want some dessert?"

"A pudding would be nice." came an answer and Wonwoo happily grabbed two servings of pudding and walked back to where Mingyu is. After they ate, Wonwoo collected the plates and started washing them up with Mingyu by his side. Wonwoo could feel the latter move placing his elbows on the counter, chin on his hand and eyes staring intently as the sponge squeaks with every motion Wonwoo makes.

"What?" he asked feeling his cheeks warm up to the attention the other is giving him.

Mingyu just looked at him. A fond smile on his lips and his gaze longing, somehow there was a hint of sadness in his eyes but Wonwoo can't be sure since they just woke up and could barely process coherent thoughts.

Wonwoo's phone rang and both of them snapped their heads towards its direction. "Answer it." Mingyu said nodding at where the phone was. But Wonwoo doesn't budge. He knew who the caller was and he doesn't really like talking to him.

"C'mon, love." Mingyu pleaded, "Just talk to him."

Wonwoo sighed and with half a heart padded to the dining table and took his phone.

_'Dr. Hong'_ it read. Wonwoo looked at Mingyu who's still at the kitchen looking at him as if telling to just pick up the damn call. He sighed before answering.  
"Hello? Wonwoo?" the voice from the other line said.

"Dr. Hong, if this is about the consultations I am sorry but Mingyu and I are doing fine." he spoke exasperatedly turning to look at his boyfriend who rolled his eyes at him. "No, doctor, Mingyu is fine--"

"But what about _you--_ "

"What do you mean _'what about me'_? I have never felt better than before. I am fine and I don't understand why you're so adamant to giving me medicines when I am obviously well." he spat out and ended the call.

Wonwoo breathe in and counted to ten before facing his boyfriend again. He was still there but now, the sadness in his eyes are more evident.

 

\---

 

"I'm sorry, but I think what happened had affected him greatly. We've been observing him since the incident and I really think Wonwoo's been in a mixture of confusion and denial which worsens his depression overtime eventually leading to psychosis. And his history of using multiple drugs as a means of escape from his loneliness and grief isn't of great help." Dr. Joshua Hong says to the man and the woman who was with him standing at the other side of the room with the glass partition.

The woman sniffled as she stares at the glass. _"Seulgi."_ the man beside her called and she broke down into hard sobbing. The man who called her earlier hugged her and rubbed her back, soothing her.

"Soonyoung," Seulgi says in between sobs while gripping the sides of Soonyoung's shirt. "What can I do? I want to help him. I want to desperately help my brother."

"Shhh." Soonyoung cooed because he doesn't even know what to say at this point either. He was also holding back his tears because he need to support his cousin right now. Being orphaned at such a young age, Seulgi and Wonwoo relied at each other so much and seeing the latter at this state broke Soonyoung's heart even more.

He could clearly remember how Wonwoo cried himself out to sleep every night. Refusing to eat, drink or even wash up. It was a vicious cycle of crying, drugs, drinking and sleeping. 

But who could blame him? Wonwoo longed for the strong arms that wrap around him every night when he sleeps. The chest that he stubbornly cradled into during his down times. The toothy smile he always gives. The gaze that had always took his breath away. And the love that he so shared unconditionally. But sadly, the love that had put the sun in Wonwoo's life was also the same one that's been killing him.

They knew how he loved Mingyu so dearly and him passing a year and a half ago due to a ruptured aneurysm had sent Wonwoo into a pit of depression. 

Everyday he was in agony, a pain no one knew how to alleviate. But they tried. Everyone tried everything to help him. They accompanied him and make things better and easier for him. They engage him in conversations but Wonwoo only talk as much and then retreat back to his room curling while holding one or any other of Mingyu's clothes.

They tried dragging him outside, showing him what he's missing out. They showed him how Mr. Park had put up a family restaurant which sells his infamous kimchi fried rice after much persuading from his friends and the city folks.

But, alas! Wonwoo shut them out. Wonwoo got _lost_. Lost without him and finally _he caved in_ , letting his depression getting the best out of him.

Soonyoung stared at the man on the other side of the glass. The man he once knew so well now lost somewhere in his mind talking to someone not visible to any of them, but only to him. Laughing as if someone told him the funniest joke. Getting upset and acts like he was in an argument with someone. But all they could see was him and him _alone._

 

\---

 

_"Love."_ Wonwoo heard Mingyu called from behind him. He was going to get the _'talk'_ again from him. How many times has it been? He is okay. He is doing good. They're okay. They're happy together.

"No, Mingyu." he retorted firm. "We've talked about this. No one's getting treatment because we're totally _fine._ "

Mingyu sighed and approached Wonwoo. He held his hands and lead him towards the couch in the living room. He made him sit and he crouched down in front of him. "Won," Mingyu spoke softly. "I know this is hard. I know you've been out of it since--"

"Don't. Just please don't say it." Wonwoo pleaded, eyes starting to well with tears.

Mingyu heaved a sigh and smiled bitterly reaching for Wonwoo's face, sweeping the few strands of hair that fallen short in front of the latter's eyes. "We can't always run from the truth, love." Mingyu swallowed the lump on his throat as he saw how hard Wonwoo was fighting back the tears. "I know it's been hard for you. But it's been so long, Won. You've been stuck in here for such a long time and as much as I wanted this-- _us_ , to stay forever... it's not possible."

Wonwoo blink back the tears that are threatening to fall down while chewing his bottom lip. Mingyu tilted Wonwoo's chin up making the older look into his eyes. "Love, I hate seeing you the way you are right now. We both know how much potential you have and how you're wasting it by pretending and living in this makeshift world. Won, I think--"

"No!" Wonwoo screamed pushing Mingyu's hand away. "I'm not listening to you." he said covering his ears. "Lalalalalala~"

Mingyu bit his lip closing his eyes and took another deep breath. He grabbed both of Wonwoo's hands but the older kept on fighting with him. **"Jeon Wonwoo,"** Mingyu bellowed which froze Wonwoo. Sensing that he had calmed down Mingyu attempted to make the older look at him once again.

This time his eyes was met by Wonwoo's soft and pleading ones but Mingyu can't do anything this has to end one way or another. This has been going on for far too long so the sooner it ends the better.

"Jeon Wonwoo, you have been the brightest and warmest existence in my life and will always be. I am grateful that you've chosen to share with me those beautiful 3 and a half years. You gave me nothing but pure bliss and those moments are forever _ours_ to keep. But now it is time." Mingyu paused because this was it. 

"Love, please be the warmth that you are to me to others. It's time for you, _my sunflower_ , to bloom again." Mingyu smiled and leaned in to place a soft chaste kiss, their last kiss, onto Wonwoo's lips making the latter close his eyes, a single stray tear escaping and trickled down his face.

When Wonwoo opened his eyes to look, there was no one in the room. Just him, a table, a phone and a chair. And with that the tears his been holding back for so long gushes out like a broken dam. The sudden realization hit him so hard that it seemed like it was just yesterday when all of it happened.

_**"MINGYU!"**_ he cried out sobbing uncontrollably clutching his chest.

 

\---

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this oneshot. It was just a random idea that popped out in the middle of work so I am sorry if I did not meet any of your standards or expectations. But still, if you've read this I would like to thank you from the bottom of my heart. It meant a lot and comments and inputs are great appreciated. ^^


End file.
